1. Field
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and, more particularly, to a washing machine including a steam generator that is capable of supplying steam into a rotary tub.
2. Description of the Related Art
A washing machine is a machine that washes laundry using electric power. Generally, the washing machine includes a stationary tub to receive wash water and a rotary tub rotatably mounted in the rotary tub. When the rotary tub or a pulsator, mounted in the rotary tub, is rotated, while wash water and laundry are put in the rotary tub, dirt is removed from the laundry by friction between the laundry and the rotary tub and between the laundry and the wash water.
Recently, there has been proposed a washing machine that is capable of drying washed laundry and supplying steam to laundry in addition to a basic washing function, thereby improving the washing efficiency. In this case, the washing machine includes a drier and a steam generator. An example of the washing machine is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2006-0102952.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are a side sectional view and a plan view schematically illustrating the structure of the washing machine disclosed in the above Publication. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the disclosed washing machine includes a drying duct 1 and a drying heater 2 to dry laundry. The drying duct 1 defines a channel to supply hot air into a rotary tub 3, and the drying heater 2 is mounted in the drying duct 1 to heat air to be supplied into the rotary tub 3. In addition, the washing machine includes a steam generator 4, which includes a steam generating part 4a and a steam heater (not shown) to allow steam washing to be performed. The steam generating part 4a is mounted to a machine body of the washing machine by an additional support bracket 5, and the steam heater is buried in the steam generating part 4a to heat the steam generating part 4a. 
However, the conventional washing machine has a problem in that the drying heater 2, which heats air to generate hot air, and the steam heater (not shown; buried in the steam generating part), which heats water to generate steam, are individually included in the washing machine, thereby increasing the material costs. Furthermore, the drier, which includes the drying duct 1 and the drying heater 2, and the steam generating part 4a, in which the steam heater is buried, are separately mounted in the conventional washing machine. As a result, a large space is required to mount the additional parts of the washing machine, and the size of the washing machine is increased.
In addition, the steam generator 4 is exposed in the inner space of the conventional washing machine, with the result that components around the steam generator 4 may be damaged by high-temperature heat transmitted from the steam generator 4.